That's Enough of an Answer
by Maristela Freesia
Summary: Theme 10. Silence was always what you got, after all, because it spoke so much louder than words.


**that's enough of an answer**

(theme ten: silence)

On the first day you meet,

as a tribute and a mentor,

when you're too scared to think straight,

too terrified to think at all,

you ask him a question.

{i'm so scared right now but i have to know do you think that i'll be able to make it out of here alive do you do you}

He says nothing.

He just looks away sadly.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the first day you're back,

when you finally see him again,

when your mind is fractured,

beyond ever being repaired again,

you ask him a question.

{did you expect to ever see me again outside of a coffin lying there bled white hands still did you think i would die}

He says nothing.

He just grips your hand tight.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the first day you kiss,

the first day that you realize

just how much you mean to each other,

how much you're in love,

you ask him a question.

{why me you could have your pick of anyone and you're choosing a mad girl why me do i really mean that much to you}

He says nothing.

He just kisses you again.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the day you figure it out,

that he's going to be a part of it,

this whole Mockingjay thing,

that he may die in it,

you ask him a question.

{are you sure sure sure that you really want to do this are you absolutely sure no regrets at all will you really do it}

He says nothing.

He just smiles sadly.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the day that he gets called,

for the second time, but you know him now,

and then you, but you get saved,

and you force your way to him,

you ask him a question.

{do you promise me that at the end of this i will see you again do you promise that you'll come back from these games}

He says nothing.

He just embraces her.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the day the hovercrafts come,

and they snatch you up and you're gone,

and he's not there to help,

but you can see him like he is,

you ask him a question.

{i know that you'll save me but will you do it soon soon soon before i crack will you do it soon please please please}

He says nothing.

He just nods and vanishes.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the day people come for you,

and they snatch you up and you're gone,

and you finally see him again,

after all of those terrible things they did to you,

you ask him a question.

{i knew that you'd get me did you miss me did you really really miss me did you miss me lots and lots and lots}

He says nothing.

He just holds you tighter.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the day you get married,

when you can finally be together forever,

and you brush each other's lips with salt water,

and you're finally so so so happy,

you ask him a question.

{are you sure that you want to be with the poor little mad girl for the whole rest of your life are you sure are you sure sure sure}

He says nothing.

He just kisses you.

(That's enough of an answer.)

On the day you find him in you,

the little baby him,

and you tell him about it,

and he says he'll have to leave,

you ask him a question.

{the chances aren't the best for you but will you promise that you'll come back swear that you'll come promise that you'll come back not just for me but for us the both of us please you can't just leave us please please please}

[you're getting hysterical and you know it but it just feels so wonderful to let out every single insecurity that you've ever felt]

{promise promise promise}

For once he answers.

He just says two words to you.

{i swear}

(That's enough of an answer.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(His answer was a lie.)

On the day that you finally let it go,

figure out that he's not coming back,

you sit next to his grave,

with your wonderful son,

you ask him a question.

{little finnick odair the second do you want to know what happened to your daddy i know you do}

He says nothing.

He just nods at his mommy.

(That's enough of an answer.)

(You tell the story.)

**A/N: Uh, just gonna cover the basic stuff here. You guys liked Losing and Gaining. This is the same style, same characters, different story. Oh, and it's in second person. That was a bit of a challenge. Uh, yeah. Weird idea in my head... now out of my head. This is for my 100 theme thing. "Silence" and "He says nothing" sort of went together to me. FINNICK/ANNIE FOREVER. YESYEYES. Review, please! Love from Mari!**


End file.
